Silent Stars
by Tears from Stars
Summary: Somehow transported into mystic Celtic times, Lily is determined to find her way back. But with stronger forces at work, she may not be able to. And there is the choice between family and love, yesterday or today…


Silent Stars

I have had this idea in my head for ages, but have had so much work, that I just haven't had time to write it down. Teachers just don't know the meaning of 'free time' …

I really don't know how this chapter is going to turn out – so I may have to re-do it over, if it's too bad. Its just a very short prologue, to tell what's basically happening. 

A review would be greatly appreciated!

xxx

Summary: Somehow transported into mystic Celtic times, Lily is determined to find her way back. But with stronger forces at work, she may not be able to. And there is the choice between family and love, yesterday or today…

Note: This story is based on a fairy tale of the girl and the swans, and also the book Daughter of the Forest by Juliet Marilliner. The story is mainly fantasy-like, and AU – so I know it isn't at all based on what happens in the Harry Potter books.

Information:-

Brothers [in age order]:- Dylan, Robert, Connor, Richard [twins], Jon and David.

Prologue: Gift

"Lily? Are you ready yet?" Lily smiled as her friends voice came through the door. "What are you doing?"

"Packing," Lily replied innocently, folding her night-dress neatly into the bag. At this moment, Arabella came storming in, dark brown hair flying over her face. She raised an eyebrow.

"Seven years at a wizardry school, and yet to pack her bag by magic – come on, Lils, the train's going to leave any minute now!"

"Coming!" Lily stated, shoving the last remaining books in her bag, and headed out of the door. "Oh, wait a sec," she said hastily, going back towards her bed. Arabella looked furious. "Perhaps I should take this…"

Arabella wrenched the book out of her hands, threw it on her bed, and shoved her out of the room. "You're going away for _two weeks, _not two years, now come on!"

Lily grabbed her bag and followed her friend out of the room. At the bottom of the stairs, James, Sirius and Remus were waiting for them impatiently.

"Come on!" Sirius stated loudly.

"They probably have to fix their hair for another three hours first," James said, grinning. "You know what they're like. Judging by the minimal stands loose of Lily's hair, I'd say another two and a half hours might just do it."

Lily threw her bag at him, which he ducked at laughing.

"Better get to the train," Remus said, as Lily took another well-aimed strike at James' head. 

*

Half an hour later, they were all sitting on the train watching the school disappear behind them. 

"Last Christmas holidays here," Sirius stated in mock mournfulness.

"You said exactly the same thing last year – except there was a 'second to' in front of it," Arabella pointed out.

"That's because it was the second to last," Sirius explained in a patronising voice. "This is the last."

Lily smiled at pulled a book out of her bag. James glanced at it.

"What's that?"

"A book."

"Really? Gosh, I'd never have thought -" His sentence was ended by Lily throwing the book at him, then picking it up to read with a glare in his direction.

Conversations continued, as the scenery passed, and the day grew older. 

After a while, Lily looked up from her book. "Can anyone else hear that?"

Arabella looked at her oddly. "Hear what?"

The others stopped talking to listen.

A whispering took hold of the air, sending shivers down everyone's spine. The train ground to a halt, the breaks emitting a creak, which echoed throughout the now ice-cold air. Through the slightly open window, a bird flew in, dropped an envelope into Lily's hands, and flew away. 

Slowly everything returned to normal, the train started again, and Lily tore open part of the envelope.

Inside was a silver necklace, jewels surrounding an image of fire. Lily reached to take it out. 

"Don't touch it," Remus stated, glancing shrewdly at the object.

"Why not?" Sirius replied, staring at the necklace.

"It isn't hers. Every item has its price."

"What?" Sirius said, laughing. "What are you going on about now?"

"Don't laugh. Who would send it?" 

"Someone probably sent it for Christmas or as a joke. Probably turns your ears blue, or something," Sirius shrugged.

"It has something written on the envelope," Arabella pointed out.

__

Lily,

This was your choice.

Everyone was silent for a while, either staring at the envelope, at Lily, or at anywhere but them. Minutes later, conversation started again, but Lily did not join in. She placed the envelope in her pocket, and stared out of the window at the passing scenery.

What seemed like hours later, the train pulled into the station. Lily said her goodbyes, and made her way home.

*

"I'm home Dad!"

She walked into the lounge where her one brother sat, in his wheelchair, staring blindly at the door.

"Jon? I'm home."

Lily walked over to him, and held his hand. A lone tear fell from Jon's cheek as he grabbed her hand tightly. 

"They found you, then."

"What? Are you okay?" Lily put her hand against his forehead, and looked at his expressionless, clouded eyes.

"Lily!"

She turned around to see her father walk in though the door. Placing her brothers hand back on the arm of the chair, she hugged her father.

"Had a good trip?" 

"It was fine. Tired though," she added, once she became overcome by a yawn.

"Go up to bed then," her father said, smiling. "We have to go to the hospital in the morning, remember, so just help yourself to breakfast." 

Lily nodded, grabbed her bags, kissed her brother and father goodnight, and headed up to her bedroom.

*

Lying awake in bed, Lily found that tired as she was, she could not sleep. It had been an odd day. She could hear the steady breathing of her father as he slept in the room to her left. As usual, she could hear nothing from her brother. 

He was always silent. Ever since that night …

She could see the glint of a jewel in a half opened envelope on top of her bag. For a while, she stared at it – half willing it to do something. 

Lily walked over to where the necklace was. It was addressed to her. It was hers. Surely, if she put it on, nothing would happen? It was, after all, only a necklace. She reached out towards it.

__

Don't touch it.

Why not?

It isn't hers. Every item has its price.

Cautiously, Lily picked up the object. It glittered in the light of her room, reflected sparkles shone on the white walls. What harm could it do? She slipped it around her neck.

And waited.

Nothing happened. Not even the rustle of the trees, the warning of a song, a message of old. Everywhere was silent.

Shrugging, and smiling slightly over her own silliness, Lily pulled back the covers of her bed, and drifted into sleep. 

__

Nach bhfuil tú féin ag dul abhaile anois?

****

End Prologue

I know this story is a lot like a fairy tale/ fantasy story; but I had to write something different. I'm pretty sure Lily _didn't _have any brothers, but it was necessary for the story. Please leave a review!

Contact:-

- msn/email – elegystar@hotmail.com 

- journal – www.woohu.com/~tearsofstars 

__


End file.
